La Masajista
by HauR
Summary: Natsuki es una estudiante universitaria con muy poco dinero y muchas ganas de mejorar, por otro lado tenemos a una millonaria y desvergonzada heredera dispuesta a pagar por un buen momento de relajación. ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**LA MASAJISTA**

Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga, soy una estudiante de recién ingreso a la universidad, cuando iba en la escuela secundaria mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y desde ese entonces vivo sola. Un tío administró mis bienes en lo que cumplía la mayoría de edad, pero para cuando obtuve la capacidad de manejar el capital heredado por mis padres descubrí la triste noticia de que no había nada que manejar, la herencia se había gastado.

Mi tío alegó que el dinero no era mucho y se había acabado durante el tiempo en que terminaba mi bachillerato, incluso recalcó el hecho de que él pagó de su bolsillo parte de mi educación y manutención, o sea que además de todo le debo dinero a ese cabrón. No voy a entrar en detalles del pleito que llevo a cuestas con mi tío desde ese entonces, pero el hecho es de que eso no me iba a llevar a nada. El problema era el siguiente, no tenía dinero, no podía pagar la renta del departamento en donde vivía, ni mantener mi Ducati, ni pagar mis estudios, la comida del perro, ni solventar mi comida... ¡Carajo! Ni siquiera tenía para una bolsa de galletas...

Al principio comencé a trabajar en la cafetería con Mai, pero además de que no era lo mío, tampoco me estaba resultando de mucha ayuda lo que ganaba ahí, las propinas tampoco eran muy generosas que digamos. Lo que yo necesitaba era dinero y rápido, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no buscaba cómo hacerle. Para acabarla de amolar, la universidad comenzó a presionar más fuerte con el pago pronto de mis mensualidades, ¡qué vida la mía!

Caminando de regreso a casa (caminando, no hay dinero ni para el camión), me topé con una anciana quien al trabarse su bastón en un agujero del piso, tropezó y casi cayó al suelo. Aún sostenida de mi brazo la anciana me dio las gracias y me pidió un favor, me preguntó si podía darle un masaje a su tobillo puesto que se le había torcido en el accidente.

- "_¿Y le dijiste que sí?"_

- "_Se veía muy mal..."_

- "_¡Pero TÚ le dijiste que sí!"_

- "_Mou, lo haces ver como si yo nunca hiciera nada por nadie"_

- "_Es que me parece increíble"_

¿Acaso en mi frenética búsqueda de dinero rápido me he convertido en una persona fría e insensible? Por como Mai lo dice todo parece indicar que sí, iba a empezar a lanzar una serie de improperios los cuales podrían aparecer en esta historia debido a su clasificación 'M', pero lamentablemente fui interrumpida por Chie, quien entró a nuestro cuarto de la nada (nuestro cuarto, vivo con Mai y Mikoto ya que fui sacada de mi apartamento por exceso de pago)

- "_¡Mai, Aoi se lastimó la espalda!"_

- "_¿Qué pasó Chie?"_

- "_Sí, seguro le brincaste encima anoche"_

- "_No, anoche... ¡Natsuki!" - _Eso fue divertido.

- "_Natsuki no interrumpas, ¿decías Chie?"_

- "_Aoi estaba en una práctica de voleibol cuando de la nada comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo, creo que se lesionó la espalda al hacer un remate..."_

- "_¿Ves como yo tenía razón Mai? Chie le quebró la espalda a Aoi"_

- "_¡Natsuki!" - _Gritó indignada Mai _- "Chie, ¿la llevaste con Youko-sensei?"_

- "_Ella le recomendó reposo, unas pastillas y dijo que un masaje le ayudaría de mucho"_

- "_¿Y bien?" - _Alentó Mai a Chie para que continúe su relato.

- "_Estaba pensando en que si podrías ayudarme dándole un masaje a Aoi"_

- "_No comprendo, ¿por qué no se lo das tú?"_

- "_Cierto, no creo que no sepas cómo darle un buen frotamiento a tu novia Chie" - _Dije para hacerla enojar, aunque no funcionó.

- "_¡No es lo mismo! ¿Y si la lastimo?"_

- "_¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé de masajes? - _De la nada Mai comenzó a mirarme medio feo y se dirigió maliciosamente a Chie _- "Por otro lado tenemos a una experta masajista en esta habitación"_

- "_¿Quién?"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¡Te has vuelto loca!" - _Gritamos las dos al unísono.

- "_¿Cómo, no has sido tú la que curó a la anciana en el camino de regreso?"_

- "_Sí pero..."_

- "_Está dicho entonces, Chie, llévanos a donde Aoi"_

- "_No sé Mai esto no me gusta, Natsuki es medio..."_

- "_Medio qué" - _Contesté de inmediato.

- "_Medio bruta"_

- "_Gracias amiga" - _Respondí indignada_ - "Pero en realidad sí soy algo torpe, ¿qué pasa si lastimo más a Aoi?"_

- "_Bueno en ese caso, Chie te pegará una buena golpiza por ello"_

- "_Sigue sin gustarme tu idea..."_

Y al final sí di el estúpido masaje, Aoi estaba más que contenta por no mencionar a Chie quien en agradecimiento dijo que haría lo que sea por mí, recalcó '**lo que sea**'. Finalmente le dije que no era nada, simplemente lo hice porque Mai lo sugirió, después de todo la afortunada era Aoi puesto que si le hacía un mal trabajo pude haberla lesionado permanentemente. Afortunadamente todo terminó bien, hasta que Mai me metió una sucia idea en la cabeza.

- "_Ne Natsuki, ¿por qué no te dedicas a esto?"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_Ya sabes, esto de los masajes parece que se te da bien, por otro lado estás 'quebrada' y si no pagas tu colegiatura te van a sacar de la universidad"_

- "_Ya sé"_

- "_Piénsalo, podemos asociarnos y dedicarnos a ese negocio"_

- "_¿Cuál negocio? Un momento, ¿podemos?"_

- "_Necesitas dinero para iniciar un negocio, necesitas una socia"_

- "_¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decir que sí?"_

Y esa es la historia de cómo terminé convirtiéndome en una 'masajista' de damas con problemas musculares, estrés severo o que simplemente pagaban por un servicio económico de relajación. Si bien todo inicio es complicado, la popularidad de mis masajes se fue extendiendo gracias a Chie, quien dijo que ella contribuiría a la causa en agradecimiento por lo de su novia.

Mai puso el dinero para que rentáramos un pequeño local no muy lejos de la universidad, por lo tanto, los masajes eran mayormente para alumnos y uno que otro maestro que se dejaba caer por el lugar. Sin embargo, mis principales clientes eran ancianos que iban por una que otra torcedura de espalda. Debo admitir que Chie fue de ayuda aunque su campaña de publicidad no me terminaba de agradar mucho que digamos. En su página web, puso fotografías mías y de Mai en un viaje que hicimos a la playa el verano pasado, ¿qué demonios tenían que ver esas fotos con el negocio de masajes? Realmente lo ignoro, aunque la propaganda fue lo suficientemente atractiva para que nuestros condiscípulos pagaran lo que la ambiciosa Mai pedía.

Después de tres meses en el negocio puedo sacar las siguientes conclusiones, primero logré pagar mi colegiatura atrasada e incluso recuperé mi departamento, segundo Mai es una avara, tercero necesito unas vacaciones. Le pedimos a Chie que anunciara en su página que solicitábamos una chica más, puesto que ni Mai ni yo nos dábamos a basto, además Mai comenzó a salir seriamente con Mikoto y no podía dividirse entre su novia y el negocio. Pronto recibimos una candidata, su nombre era Yuuki Nao, quien el único incoveniente que le veía era que no tenía la mayoría de edad, sin embargo era la mejor, por no decir la única que respondió el anuncio.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Qué quieres ahora Mai?"_

- "_¿Has revisado el correo últimamente?"_

- "_No tengo tiempo para eso"_

- "_Bueno, si dedicaras cuando menos un minuto de tu día a revisar el correo sabrías que tenemos clientes esperando tus servicios a domicilio" - _¿Qué significa esa voz de mujer de negocios?

- "_Pues no tengo tiempo ni para estudiar, además no pretendo dar servicio a domicilio, para eso está el local"_

- "_Toda compañía debe extenderse para crecer, ¿sabes?"_

- "_Esto no es un corporativo, es un simple servicio que me está pagando la escuela"_

- "_¿Pero no ambicionas más?"_

- "_Sí, ambiciono unas vacaciones"_

- "_Natsuki, con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ningún lado"_

- "_Mira, deja de fastidiarme, estoy tan cansada que me dormiría ahora mismo y no me levantaría sino hasta el otro año"_

- "_Por eso te digo que no llegarás a ningún lado así"_

- "_Jódete"_

- "_Mmmm, Fujino Shizuru, ¿no es la heredera del corporativo Fujino, de Kyoto?" - _¿Me está ignorando?

- "_Yo que sé, es sólo una ricachona apretada más"_

- "_Pues esta ricachona apretada pagará tus servicios cinco veces lo que cuestan si vas a su casa"_

- "_¡Qué loca está!"_

- "_Y si lo haces bien, promete mantenerte en su agenda al menos dos veces a la semana pagando siempre la misma cantidad"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_¿No te interesa?"_

- "_En lo absoluto, ¿dónde dijiste que vive?"_

- "_En Minami-ku, Kyoto"_

- "_Definitivamente muy loca"_

- "_Vas"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_Dije vas"_

- "_¡Te has vuelto loca! ¿Quién demonios te nombró jefa de esta sociedad?"_

- "_¿No querías una moto nueva?" - _¡Ah, maldita zorra astuta! _- "¿Qué me dices de Duran, no está solo todo el día? ¿No ibas a comprarle una compañera?"_

- "_Ee..."_

- "_Está decidido, sales en el tren de mañana, haré los preparativos. Este pez no se nos va"_

- "_Esto no me huele nada bien"_

_

* * *

**N/A:** Y por esto no se debe escribir historias en horarios de oficina, la mente suele ser muy ociosa en esos momentos (por eso prefiero estar afuera y no encerrada). ¿Dudas, quejas, reclamaciones? Ya saben qué hacer para ello... ¿Y Shizuru? Ah... ahora que esta es una historia para adultos, no garantizo sanidad mental en ningún momento. Ja Ne!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA MASAJISTA**

No recuerdo cómo fue que me metí en este problema... ¡Ah ya recuerdo! Fue porque estaba en bancarrota y escuché a esa estúpida pelirroja manipuladora. No sé cómo le hace para convencerme, aunque tengo la sospecha de que Mai me gusta o algo así, ya que todo lo que me dice lo hago. Cuando Mai se molesta yo me preocupo, ¿qué clase de relación es esta? Bueno en otra ocasión meditaré sobre ello, ahora debo concentrarme en seguir con el estúpido plan de la pechugona de conseguir a Fujino como cliente frecuente en 'nuestro' negocio de masajes profesionales.

Minami-ku, Kyoto, vaya viajecito que me mandé para encontrarme con la ricachona, lo bueno es que ella va a pagar hasta el último centavo que yo gaste en este tonto viaje. El taxista me ha dejado en la puerta del corporativo Fujino, el cual se ve tan alto como la torre de Tokyo. Arrastrando mis maletas me he parado frente al escritorio de una secretaria de muy buen ver, la cual tenía un extraño uniforme que constaba de un tipo de corsé que resaltaba todo con lo que nació esta mujer, una falda que estaba más corta que mi presupuesto inicial y unos tacones de bailarina de table dance (me han contado que así son)

- "_Disculpe señorita..." - _Señorita ajá..._ - "Tengo una cita con Fujino Shizuru"_

- "_Mmm"_

La vieja ésta se me quedó viendo de arriba a abajo en una minuciosa inspección de mi persona, acto seguido decidió ignorarme. Volteó hacia donde su compañera, se rieron como de un mal chiste y siguieron platicando las muy idiotas. No necesito mencionar que estaba más que encabronada por esa situación, así que no me lo pensé dos veces y decidí entrar en acción.

- "_¡Escucha zorra!" - _Ahora tengo toda su atención _- "¡Vine a ver a Fujino!"_

- "_Fujino-han no recibiría a una mujer tan poco agraciada como tú, vete antes de que llame a seguridad ahora mismo"_

- "_¿No vas a pasarme con ella? Perfecto, entonces cuando Fujino pregunte sobre la masajista que contrató tendrás que explicarle el por qué de su ausencia. Me largo de aquí" - _ Al carajo con esto, después de todo ni quería venir, viejas locas.

- "_Espera, ¿eres Kuga Natsuki?"_

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera, finalmente me llevaron al piso 16 del edificio Fujino, en donde en otra sala de recepción permanecí como media hora más. En este lugar se supone que se encontraba la oficina de Fujino, su secretaria me dijo que esperara porque su jefa estaba en una junta importante. Se disculpó de no poder ofrecerme un café o galletas pero estaba ocupadísima realizando una transacción por internet que le urgía a la compañía. Por cierto, la transacción que realizaba en su correo electrónico la mujer ésta, estaba relacionada con calendarios en donde unos sujetos con muy escasa ropa posaban... ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque otra fulana se paró junto a ella y le dijo algo así como que cuando la jefa la viera viendo eso en el trabajo, de seguro la corría.

Este lugar sí que era extraño, el personal era casi completamente femenino, todas vestían unas ropas muy locas, por no decir de revista de playboy. De hecho cualquiera de estas chicas podría pasar como una playmate ya que todas estaban de muy buen ver. Para no morir de aburrimiento comencé a mandarle mensajes a Mai, mentándole la madre claro está y ella no perdió el tiempo en responderme de la misma manera o peor. Mai jamás dice una sola vulgaridad, pero déjenme decirles que las escribe muy bien, tengo guardados todos sus mensajes en mi teléfono, tal vez algún día me sirvan para chantajearla.

- "_Kuga-han, puede pasar"_

- "_Ya era hora"_

Así que finalmente la jefa Fujino se iba a dignar a recibirme, durante toda esta espera en el que tuve tiempo de sobra para pensar, he estado preguntándome qué clase de mujer es la tal Shizuru. Con seguridad es una vieja rabo verde, de esas machorras horrorosas que usan látigos para someter a sus empleadas... ¡Qué horror! La sonrisa se me borró del rostro cuando esa idea me llegó a la mente, puesto que comencé a experimentar un terror como nunca antes. ¿Qué tal si esta mujer se equivocó de giro y piensa que mi negocio de masajes es en realidad, 'ese otro negocio de masajes'? Como que de momento me pareció que esto de venir acá no fue tan buena idea.

- "_Kuga-han me presumo"_

- "_Fujino..."_

Esto sí que no me lo esperaba, Fujino Shizuru era en realidad una mujer joven, guapa, curvilínea y con una voz de mujer hotline. Llevaba el cabello recogido y vestía una ropa de oficina 'normal', al igual que el resto de las empleadas su rostro estaba perfectamente arreglado. Fujino Shizuru era en realidad una mujer de alrededor de unos veinticinco años, como de mi estatura y con una actitud sumamente servicial. Todo lo contrario a la imagen de marimacho que tenía en mente cuando entré a su oficina. Me recibió con una de esas sonrisas de mujer empresaria, parecida a la de Mai pero a otro nivel, me pidió que me sentara y obedientemente accedí a sus deseos.

- "_Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero, en realidad lamento haberle hecho venir hasta acá pero mi trabajo demanda mucho de mi tiempo"_

- "_Sí bueno, estamos en las mismas" - _Contesté groseramente, ¿la razón? ¡Esta pinche vieja me está diciendo que mi trabajo no está al nivel del suyo!

- "_Supongo que Kuga-han desea empezar cuanto antes"_

- "_No puedo estar faltando a la universidad, tengo que mantener mi récord de asistencias"_

- "_Ara, Kuga-han es una universitaria"_

En ese momento no me di cuenta o no le tomé mucha importancia, pero un extraño brillo iluminó los rojizos ojos de Fujino, comenzó a verme como cuando yo miro la última botella de mayonesa de la alacena. Pero como la idiota que soy, pensé que sólo era mi imaginación y continuamos la charla hacia donde ella la dirigía.

- "_¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes?"_

- "_Mi papá era quiropráctico"_

- "_¿Un doctor, eh? Piensas seguir en la línea de tu padre entonces"_

- "_Bueno esa es la idea"_

- "_Esto se pone mejor, Kuga-sensei..." _

- "_¿Perdón?" - _Esta mujer sí que era rara, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

- "_Ah, nada importante. Ejem, bueno supongo que no tienes incoveniente de hacer tu trabajo aquí"_

- "_Ya qué"_

- "_Bien entonces acompáñeme Kuga-han, tengo un privado en donde estaremos más comodas"_

Nuevamente me pareció escuchar una risilla medio maliciosa, pero pensé que era mi imaginación y decidí ignorar esto y seguir a mi anfitriona. Fujino me llevó a un cuarto que se encontraba en su oficina, en este cuarto había una cama con una decoración algo extravagante. Se parecía a las camas de los moteles (me han contado también), esta habitación estaba llenas de luces neón y de la nada comencé a escuchar una música de fondo suave. Arqueé la ceja en dirección a Fujino, como preguntándole qué demonios pasaba en este cuarto.

- "_Ara" - _Ese 'ara' ya empezaba a taladrarme los oídos_ - "Como podrá ver Kuga-han, llevo una vida muy ajetreada, a veces no llego a casa a dormir"_

- "_¿Entonces esta habitación es tu cuarto de relajación?" - _Nótese que comencé a hablarle de tú.

- "_Se podría decir que sí"_ - De nuevo esa miradita...

Fujino me dijo que me pusiera cómoda, mientras que ella se iba al baño a cambiarse de ropa para que comenzáramos con la sesión. En lo que ella se encontraba en el baño yo saqué de mi maleta todos los implementos que necesitaba para desempeñar mi trabajo eficazmente. Comencé a asentar una a una las lociones y aceites que utilizaría para el masaje de Fujino, puse todo el equipo en una mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama. Por accidente, tiré al piso un objeto que parecía ser una crema hidratante de Fujino.

- "_**Acoderm**, gel hidratante vaginal..." - _¡WTF! ¡Qué coños es esta madre!

- "_¿Todo bien?" - _¡Pero qué chingada suerte tengo! Me ha visto con la crema en las manos, demonios...

- "_Ee, ¿está lista?"_

- "_Tú dices cómo me pongo" - _WTF!!!

Por estar malabareando la pinche crema vaginal en mi espalda en un futil intento de esconderle a Fujino mi descubrimiento de sus singulares hábitos, no noté que la mujer estaba vestida o mejor dicho desvestida, completamente diferente a como era hace unos minutos. El fino y elegante traje de oficina que llevaba puesto fue reemplazado por una simple bata color violeta, su cabello se encontraba suelto y un extraño viento comenzó a soplar de la nada, dándole una imagen a Fujino de actriz porno.

- "_Recuéstese en la cama por favor" - _Mira, si nerviosa hasta decente te oyes...

- "_Ara, ¿Kuga-han pretende darme un masaje con la bata puesta?"_

- "_Ara, Fujino no me ha dicho qué clase de masaje quiere"_

- "_Aprendes rápido" - _Pero si no soy idiota.

- "_¿Y bien? Te duele alguna parte del cuerpo o simplemente quieres un masaje corporal"_

- "_..."_

Fujino colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla, como pensando seriamente lo que me iba a responder. Algo en el fondo de mi ser me decía que se estaba debatiendo mentalmente entre hablar en serio o saltarme con alguna pendejada, afortunadamente Fujino se portó formal y alegó que un masaje corporal era suficiente.

Le pedí a Fujino que se desvistiera mientras yo preparaba todo, dejé la crema vaginal a un lado y tomé una de mis lociones para untársela a mis manos. Una vez preparada mentalmente para el masaje me di la vuelta para comenzar a realizarlo, lo que no me esperaba es que Fujino estuviera tendida boca abajo sobre su cama con CERO ropa encima, ni siquiera tenía una pantaleta la sinverguenza.

- "_¿No vas a cubrirte... alguna zona de tu cuerpo?"_

- "_¿A Kuga-han le incomoda verme así?" - _Juraría que se está riendo...

- "_En realidad pensaba que sería incómodo para ti el estar desnuda frente a una desconocida"_

- "_Ara, pero si no tiene nada de malo, después de todo ambas somos mujeres, ¿no?" - _¡Gah!

- "_Si tú insistes" - _ Ignórala Natsuki, acaba con esta ridiculez y vámonos a casa a ver televisión y comer pizza...

- "_Ahhhh" - _¿Qué demonios fue ese gemido si todavía no le he hecho nada?

- "_¿Te pasa algo?"_

- "_Kuga-han tiene unas manos muy frías"_

- "_Ah, lo siento"_

- "_¡Oh no! Si yo no he dicho que eso sea malo, todo lo contrario..." _- Ok, esto definitivamente se está poniendo muy rarito.

Pretendí ignorar que Fujino siquiera habló y si decía algo hacía como que no la oía, tenía que terminar este trabajo y ¡ya! Lo único que tenía que hacer era relajar el cuerpo de esta sinverguenza para poder irme a casa. Para no seguir escuchando más tonterías referente a mis manos, decidí friccionarlas con más vigor para mantenerlas a una temperatura más o menos soportable para el 'sensible' cuerpo de Fujino. Proseguí entonces a realizar mis deberes como masajista, empezando por el cuello de esta mujer, el cual debo confesar que estaba más duro que la piel de un cocodrilo. Esta mujer no mentía cuando dijo en su correo que se encuentra bajo mucho estrés y estaba siempre tensa. Con mucho trabajo conseguí relajar el área de la nuca y parte de los hombros, tomé más de mi loción y continué con los brazos de Fujino...

- "_Lo haces muy bien" - _Comentó la mujer _- "¿Hace cuánto que lo haces profesionalmente?"_

- "_Tres meses" - _Respondí con franca honestidad.

- "_Mmm, imagínate..." _- ¿Qué? ¡Es mi idea o se está mordiendo el labio!

Pasé por alto su último comentario (más bien no entendí a qué se refería), tomé una de sus manos y apliqué un poco de presión a cada uno de sus dedos, mientras que con mi pulgar hacía movimientos circulares a la palma de su mano. Con la punta de mis dedos realicé un cierto tipo de movimientos al brazo, en dirección proximal hacia el tronco de su cuerpo para finalmente ejercer cierta presión en el hombro. Una vez terminado en un brazo procedí a practicar el mismo ejercicio al otro, y en cuanto tomé la otra mano de Fujino, ésta me apretó la mía.

- "_¿Tienes novio?" - _¿Ah?

- "_¿Estás loca?"_

- "_Ya veo en ese caso, ¿alguna mujer en casa?"_

- "_Vivo sola con mi perro husky"_

- "_¿En serio? ¿Y te gusta acariciar a tu perrito?" - _¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas, estará drogada?

- "_Pues sí, es mi perro"_

- "_Desearía ser perro" -_ Definitivamente, se metió coca en el baño la cabrona.

Afortunadamente después de ese rarísimo comentario Fujino cerró la boca y yo pude continuar con mi labor, esta vez masajeé la zona lumbar, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarle la columna a mi clienta, quien por cierto me pareció que se estaba babeando. Ignorando las excéntricas actitudes de mi cliente, me embadurné más cremas en las manos (no la vaginal) y coloqué a ambas en sus glúteos, frotando la carne que en esa zona se encontraba con movimientos circulares, finalmente decidí trabajar a una de sus piernas, así que separé sus extremidades al trasladar una de mis manos entre sus piernas, ignorando el hecho de que el dorso de mi mano se mojó con algo que prefiero ni mencionar (y que les aseguro que no fue crema)

- "_Nat-su-ki" - _¿Ah, ya no Kuga-han?

- "_Hn"_

- "_¿Qué edad tienes?"_

- "_Dieciocho"_

- "_Perfecto, ya es legal" _- Las drogas son muy malas...

Para acabar con este acto de circo, reanudé la fricción que estuve ejerciendo en la pierna de Fujino, para finalmente terminar con sus pies. En un claro abuso del conocimiento médico de mi difunto padre, flexioné y estiré las piernas de Fujino, para relajar mucho mejor los músculos de las piernas. Apliqué un bálsamo diferente a todo el cuerpo de la cliente, pero esta vez sin masaje, sólo el perfume. Con esto, según yo, acababa mi trabajo; así que le informé a Fujino que con eso culminaba mi tarea profesional, pero la muy cínica me salió con una idiotez a lo último.

- "_Ara, pero todavía Natsuki no acaba"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_A Natsuki le falta una parte aún..." - _Acto seguido la sinverguenza se colocó boca arriba y me tomó ambas manos colocándolas en sus pechos...

- "_¡SHIZURU!"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Debo reconocer que me he visto decente, si hubiese puesto el punto de vista de Shizuru con seguridad me cancelaban la historia (aunque sería mucho más divertido si lo hiciera). Lamento si el 'florido' vocabulario de Natsuki les molesta o sienten que está fuera de contexto, pero en realidad esta es una parodia así que vivan con ello o simplemente no sigan leyendo más tonterías. Como soy una autora preocupada de que sus lectores aprendan información pertinente y relevante de mis historias (sí como no), he decidido usar cierto lenguaje técnico en todo el trabajo de Natsuki, pero evitando un vocabulario muy complicado o en otras palabras, lenguaje médico. Pido disculpas nuevamente por el largo del fic, originalmente estaba planeado terminarse en un solo capítulo (oneshot), pero un idiota de la oficina comenzó a fisgonear en mi trabajo (como si yo revisara su colección de imágenes de Charlize Theron cuando no está), por lo tanto tuve que cortar el primer episodio y me quedó así. Tal vez haga un capítulo más y hasta allá llegue mi calenturienta mente, hasta entonces Ja Ne!_

**Acoderm:** Usé el primer nombre que encontré en la red, ignoro si se encuentra vigente en el mercado este gel (aunque me han dicho de otros que sí pudieran...)

**WTF:** Según Frikipedia se lee en dos formas, 'What the fuck' o 'What that fuck'; prefiero no traducirlo, en este fic viene siendo la majadería más fuerte de Natsuki (acompañado siempre de un clásico pitido de censura)


	3. Chapter 3

**LA MASAJISTA**

¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ocurrió haya terminado una vez más aquí! A pesar de mis súplicas, de mil berrinches, protestas, abogados y demás; de todas formas no pude evitar el regresar a este estúpido lugar con sus estúpidas empleadas y con su NADA estúpida jefa. Pero supongo que debo recapitular para que comprendan qué es lo que ha ocurrido que me tiene tan furiosa. Todo empezó hace una semana cuando después de mi 'experiencia' con Fujino en Kyoto, regresara a casa mentando madres. ¿Dije mentando madres? ¡Sí, eso dije! Lamentablemente mi compañera no compartió mi estado de ánimo, sino todo lo contrario...

- "_JA JA JA JA"_

- "_Mai eres una culera"_

- "_Es que... JA JA JA, de veras que el sólo imaginar la escena me hace orinarme de la risa..."_

- "_¡Jódete!"_

En resumen, recibí un mail en donde una millonaria mujer de Kyoto solicitaba mis servicios profesionales de masaje, por lo tanto emprendí el viaje rumbo al corporativo de la mujer para darle el servicio. Todo iba bien hasta que la descarada, sinverguenza, ¡sucia mujerzuela acosadora de masajistas! Me saliera con una tremenda pendejada, terminando con mi trabajo ella agarró mis manos y las colocó sobre sus pechos. ¡Sobre sus pechos, háganme el chingado favor!

- "_¿Y qué sentiste?"_

- "_¿Qué sentirías tú si de repente tuvieras las tetas de otra vieja entre tus dedos?"_

- "_Pues..." - _¡Oh, claro! Olvidé que te la pasas frotando los pechos (o en donde debieran estarlo), de tu novia menor de edad, Mikoto.

- "_No respondas" - _Corté cualquiera que hubiese sido su respuesta.

- "_¿Cuál fue el problema? ¿No dijiste que la tal Shizuru era en realidad una joven y bella heredera? Honestamente Natsuki, creo que pateaste tu suerte"_

- "_¡Tu culo es lo que voy a patear Mai! ¡Cómo carajos te atreves a siquiera insinuar que le voy a frotar las tetas a otra vieja por dinero!"_

- "_No necesariamente por dinero, te puede gustar después..."_

- "_¡Que me lleve el carajo antes!" - _Que me lleve el carajo si termino tocándole las tetas a Fujino otra vez.

- "_Bueno, bueno; ¿pero qué hiciste entonces?"_

- "_Ah, pues se las apreté"_

- "_¿Ee?"_

- "_Fuertemente"_

- "_¿Ee?"_

- "_No me veas con esa cara Mai, pensé que era silicón, supuse que no le dolería..."_

- "_Déjame ver si te entendí, le apretaste los pechos a Fujino-san pensando que no le dolería y..."_

- "_Pues le dolió la madre, JA JA JA"_

- "_No sé si reírme o sentir lástima por Fujino..."_

Y ese fue el desenlace del anterior episodio, Fujino me mentó la madre en su clásico kyotoben, pero de todas formas me mentó la madre. Sus insultos me vinieron valiendo puesto que hasta donde yo sé, no tengo madre. Recuerdo que antes de salir me dijo que sabría de ella y recuerdo haberle respondido que no le iba a cobrar por el servicio adicional de apretarle las tetas, entre dimes y diretes me di la media vuelta y me largué. ¿No estuvo bien? Toda mujer NORMAL hubiese hecho lo mismo, es decir, te pagan para realizar tu trabajo hasta que una vieja loca se te mete en el camino y quiere echarte en su oficina. ¡Que se joda sola la cabrona!

Todo hubiese estado muy bien pero lamentablemente no había pasado ni una semana de eso cuando recibimos una demanda por parte de mi exclienta. Nos mandó a juicio porque según ella, yo la había defraudado al no proporcionarle el servicio por el que ella pagó (falso), entre otras cosas su demanda decía que yo no poseía ningún papel que me certificara como masajista profesional (verdadero), que empleaba menores de edad en el negocio de masajes (verdadero) y que además de todo, me le insinué a la demandante instigándole a sostener relaciones conmigo (más falso no pudo ser).

Pues esa era mi triste historia, tenía a una mujer sumamente influyente en mi contra, quien con tan sólo el tronar de sus dedos podía hacer que me clausuraran el negocio. No necesito mencionar el hecho de que la pinche Nao no más vio la cosa mal parada y se peló la hija de la chingada, Mai se puso histérica y dijo que mi bromita de apretarle las tetas a Fujino nos estaba costando un huevo (sí, finalmente dijo una grosería frente a su novia), yo por mi parte estaba íntegra. ¿La razón? Me vale un carajo lo que Fujino diga, no voy a darle el gusto a nadie de verme humillada y suplicante por ningún motivo.

Lamentablemente para todas, Fujino se llevó esto demasiado lejos, los abogados nos estaban haciendo polvo y la verdad no teníamos recursos para defendernos de un pez tan gordo como ella. Estábamos en el local (todo pelón), comiendo una sopa instantánea preparada con mucho amor por parte de mi ex-socia, cuando el teléfono sonó.

- "_Seguro son los de la línea diciendo que nos la van a cortar por no pagarla" - _Comentó Mai ya demasiado cansada hasta para pelearse conmigo.

- "_Yo contesto" - _Dijo la servicial novia de Mai_ - "Natsuki, es para ti"_

- "_¿Para mí?"_

- "_Mmm, Fujino-san"_

- "_¡Dile a esa pinche vieja zor.. **HMMM**" - _ De momento Mai me tapó la boca y comenzó a susurrarme al oído en un tono muy tenebroso.

- "_Creo que ya haz hecho y dicho suficiente, deja que yo maneje esto"_

- "_Haz lo que te de la gana"_ - Respondí de mala manera.

Cuando Mai se lo proponía tenía voz de hotline también, cuando contestó el teléfono de momento pensé que iba a decir: "Hola, mi nombre es Mai, cuéntame todas tus fantasías" Pero no, Mai dijo algo como lo siguiente: "¿En cuánto tiempo? Bien, se la mando de inmediato, muchas gracias Fujino-san" ¿Saben lo que eso significa? Sí, Mai hizo un trato sucio, a cambio de que Fujino retirara la demanda y la condición era que yo regresara a Kyoto y terminara lo que empecé. Jamás lo pensé de Mai, pensé que nuestra amistad significaba más que un puto negocio de masajes, pero no, me he dado cuenta que mi único amigo en esta vida era mi perro Duran... Ese hijo de la chingada que se escapó el otro día por ir a montar a la perra del idiota de mi vecino.

Pues bien, así fue como terminé en contra de mis deseos, en este maldito lugar cuna de toda perversión. Nuevamente me senté en la oficina de Fujino esperando a que ésta me recibiera. La secretaria ya ni siquiera me miraba, Fujino me había dejado como dos horas esperando ahí. ¡Dos putas horas! ¿Saben lo que es tener que estar sentada dos horas en la oficina de una mujer que sabes que te va a hacer la vida un verdadero infierno? Aparte de que se me entumieron las nalgas estaba que me moría de terror... Miré el reloj de mano una última vez y chequé la hora, eran las ocho de la noche. La secretaria apagó su máquina y se disponía a retirarse de su puesto, no sin antes ser detenida por mí.

- "_Oye, oye, ¿no está Fujino o qué?"_

- "_En realidad no"_

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_Fujino-han dio instrucciones para que te tuviésemos aquí hasta la hora de la salida"_

- "_Eso significa que..."_

- "_Dejó esta nota, me encargó que te la diera antes de irme, que tengas un buen día"_

Por un momento sentí alivio, pensé que Fujino me había gastado una broma y que este acto de hacerme esperar todo el día en su oficina era simplemente una venganza por lo que yo le hiciera hace una semana. Estaba segura que en su nota diría que era todo, todo olvidado. A veces soy tan inocente que me asusto sola... Pues no, la pinche nota decía que me esperaba en su casa y que había un chofer en la puerta que me llevaría hasta allá para asegurarse de que no faltara a nuestra cita. 'Nuestra cita', eso no me gustó para nada, ahora sí tenía miedo.

Tal como Fujino dijera en su nota, en la puerta del edificio había un sujeto quien sin preguntar ni decir nada abrió la puerta y me dijo que entrara al vehículo. Un viaje lo suficientemente largo como para que pensara la posición exacta en la que me iba a hincar delante de ella para pedirle perdón y evitar una verdadera amasacre. Sí, definitivamente he aprendido mi lección, jamás te metas con una vieja zorra, simplemente te joden.

Pues bien, finalmente estoy en la casa de Fujino, la cual parece ser del tamaño de mi universidad en Tokyo. Una sirvienta en la entrada me recibió, me pidió que la siguiera y fue ella quien me condujera hasta la habitación de la empresaria. Cuando llegamos a la puerta se retiró y supongo que era mi turno para entrar en acción. Toqué la puerta y de inmediato recibí la respuesta del otro lado de que pasara, ese kyotoben de momento se me hizo algo espeluznante. Entré al cuarto de Fujino con los ojos cerrados, esperando encontrarme algo como un cuarto de tortura o ella en una ropa de cuero con un látigo... ¡No pueden culparme de pensar esas cosas! Me estaba muriendo de miedo ahí adentro y tuve que controlarme para que las piernas no me temblaran al entrar.

El punto es que no era un cuarto de tortura, no habían esposas y Fujino no estaba vestida como la mujerzuela que era, todo lo contrario, llevaba una ropa casual la cual constaba en unos jeans y una blusa sin mangas. Su cabello también estaba suelto y en esta ocasión no usaba maquillaje.

- "_Adelante Natsuki, no te voy a hacer nada, si yo no muerdo..." - _ Me giré para cerrar la puerta mientras que ella terminaba de hablar _- "...aún" - _ Horror.

- "_Fujino-san yo..."_

- "_Shhh, Natsuki no debería hablar, tiene una lengua muy sucia" _

Me puso un dedo sobre los labios, ¿pero alguien puede decirme como llegó hasta aquí en unos segundos? ¿Es Flash o qué pedo? El punto es que de la nada sacó una mascada y con ella me amordazó. ¡Sí, la muy idiota me amordazó! Lo peor es que yo estaba a su merced y no podía evitar ya nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo me pasó por la mente un sólo pensamiento, estoy en serios problemas...

"_Con eso evitaremos que sigas diciendo más leperadas, realmente una mujer no debería ser tan malhablada" - _A punto estuve de quitarme la mordaza y responderle, pero luego recordé que fue precisamente mi boca la que me trajo hasta aquí_ - "Veo que tienes tu cabello recogido como aquel día, me pregunto si..."_

Fujino me soltó el cabello, me tenía totalmente contra la puerta ahora, mi expresión de terror debe causarle gran diversión puesto que tiene una sonrisa muy macabra en el rostro. No aguanté más y decidí quitarme la pañoleta de la boca y empezar a pedirle disculpas, pero Fujino volvió a ponerme un dedo en la boca para callarme.

- "_Tranquila, aunque en algo estamos de acuerdo, si te amordazo ahora, ¿cómo va Natsuki a besarme?"_

- "_¿Besarte?"_

- "_Por supuesto, aún me duelen..." - _¡Ay no! No querrá... _- "¿Ves?" - _¡Ay sí quiere!

- "_Espera Fujino-san, yo..." - _Volvió a callarme.

- "_Llámame Shizuru" _

- "_Shizuru entonces, mira esto es un malentendido, yo no sé por qué estás tan emperrada conmigo pero te aseguro que yo no bateo para ese lado"_

- "_Por eso no me gusta que mi Natsuki abra la boca, sólo sabe decir malas palabras"_

- "_Shizuru por favor..."_

- "_Natsuki, si no te callas no sólo te amordazaré sino también te esposaré" - _¡AAAAAH!

- "_Hn" - _Estoy jodida.

- "_Mucho mejor, ahora si me permites..."_

Recuerdo que antes de venir hasta acá traté de vestir lo más conservadoramente posible, en caso de que de a Fujino se le ocurriera alguna loca idea como creo que se le ocurrió. Así que elegí una blusa de manga larga simple, un pantalón de vestir y unos mocasines; nada del otro mundo. Pero para mi desgracia, parece que Shizuru ha encontrado la manera de hacer que una ropa simple sea quitada de una manera muy seductora. Así es, Shizuru después de acomodar mi cabello para que este me cubriera parte de los hombros, comenzó a abrir botón por botón de mi blusa.

En cuanto abrió la blusa, su sonrisa se amplió todavía más puesto que descubrió que debajo de ella había algo no tan simple. Sí, Shizuru encontró lencería fina cubriendo mi busto, se tomó su tiempo para admirar la prenda que pertenecía a mi colección privada. Alzó la mirada sonriendo socarronamente y continuó con su acto de perversión sobre mí, ahora abrió mis pantalones dejando que en ellos se asomaran mis bragas.

- "_Parece que encontré finalmente un lado femenino de Natsuki"_

- "_Aprecio que te guste, ahora qué"_

- "_Ara, no seas impaciente, apenas estoy comenzando..." _- Ara, me lleva la fregada.

¿Recuerdan cuando les mencioné que en su oficina había música suave? Pues una música más porno que las películas pornos comenzó a escucharse de fondo, acto seguido Shizuru se sentó en el borde de su inmensa cama y me pidió que me desvistiera lentamente. Iba a comenzar a lanzar una serie de improperios hasta que Shizuru sacó de no sé dónde un par de esposas... Fin de la discusión. Así que para beneplácito de mi anfitriona comencé a desnudarme, probablemente no como ella esperaba pero el caso es que estaba toda empelotada frente a ella. Bueno, casi, me quedaba la dignidad de mantener mi ropa interior encima, aunque algo en el fondo me decía que eso no iba a ser por mucho tiempo.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Hn" - _¿Qué esperaban que dijera? Todo puede ser usado en mi contra ahora.

- "_Quítate el sostén" - _Tiene que estar bromeando..._ - "Y por favor, no seas tan brusca o sino tendré que hacerlo personalmente" - _WTF

- "_¿Algo más?"_

- "_Claro, cuando no tengas el sostén ven hacia acá" _- ¡Oh no!

Así que ya qué, había perdido mi dignidad desde el momento en que puse un pié en Kyoto, lo que pasara ahora sólo era el resultado de una serie de errores que jamás debí cometer. Primero, jamás debí abrir esa estúpida casa de masajes, segundo, nunca de los nuncas debí asociarme con Mai, tercero y último, he aprendido que los pechos de una mujer no se deben apretar o las consecuencias pueden ser graves, ¡pero para mí!

Tal y como Shizuru dispusiera, liberé mi busto del sostén que llevaba puesto y lo aventé a un lado. A estas alturas del partido ni siquiera sentí un dejo de verguenza al posar, ahora sí empelotada, frente a Shizuru. Con todo el cinismo y arrogancia de mi ser, comencé a caminar hacia ella con una mirada sumamente retadora. Si la pendeja creía que me iba a poner a llorar como una colegiala se la peló, yo no soy así. Tristemente pensé que cuando Shizuru notara mi súbito cambio de humor ante sus juegos, iba a desistir de continuarlos, no fue así. Al verme participar activamente en este, se sonrió como esperando precisamente esa actitud de mi parte... En este momento noté que estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso con una mujer no muy normal de la cabeza.

- "_¿Algo más mi señora Shizuru" - _Pregunté con todavía más arrogancia que antes.

- "_Ookini Natsuki, realmente eres tal y como me imaginaba" - _¿Qué significado tiene eso?

- "_¿Ah?"_

- "_Voltéate Natsuki"_ - WTF!!!

Imágenes indescriptibles pasaron por mi mente, pero lo que sucedió fue todavía peor, Shizuru me quitó la pantaleta con los dientes. ¡Con los dientes! Pero no se conformó sólo con eso, sus dos manos se mantuvieron en mis caderas para ayudarse a bajarme las bragas. Hubo momentos en los que sentía el cómo sus labios rozaban mi piel y hubo otros en donde ella a propósito, me pasaba la yema de los dedos entre las piernas pero sólo ligeramente, tratando de encontrar alguna reacción de mi parte. Ignoro si tuve alguna, estaba en shock en ese momento, no sentí ni vi nada.

- "_Recuéstate en la cama por favor"_

- "_¿Cómo, no vas a seguir?"_

- "_Por supuesto, en la cama claro está" _

Shizuru no volteó a verme en ningún momento en lo que me dirigía a la cama, todo lo contrario, me pidió que me recostara boca abajo y que la esperara unos minutos. Shizuru entró al baño de su cuarto y de momento empecé a entender qué era lo que tenía en mente. Cuando Shizuru volvió, tenía unos aceites en las manos muy similares a los que yo usara en aquella ocasión con ella cuando estábamos en su oficina, así que esa era su tirada después de todo. Iba a comenzar a burlarla pero Shizuru volvió a enseñarme la pañoleta y cubrió mis ojos con ella.

- "_De esta manera, el cuerpo de Natsuki estará todavía más sensitivo a mis estímulos"_

- "_No me gusta eso de los estímulos"_

- "_Tranquila, esto te va a gustar... Nat-su-ki" - _ Silabeó mi nombre en mi oído, cuando terminó resopló aire en él y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que tenía razón, mi cuerpo estaba más sensitivo con los ojos vendados.

- "_Ahora prepárate para recibir un masaje al estilo Fujino"_ - ¡Dios me ampare!

Al inicio pensé que Shizuru sólo jugaría conmigo un rato y después comenzaría a torturarme, es decir, ¿no era lo más lógico? Después de todo, lo que le hiciera hace apenas una semana no era algo que pudiera perdonarse tan fácilmente. ¿Acaso no me tiene aquí para vengarse de mi pequeña maldad? Pues no, Shizuru no hizo nada vengativo, de hecho no hizo nada que me desagradara sino todo lo contrario. Shizuru fue amable todo el tiempo, imitó muy bien todos mis movimientos y los aplicó en mi cuerpo, pareciera como si se hubiese memorizado mi rutina y la hubiese hecho suya, al estilo Fujino claro está. ¿Pero cuál era el estilo Fujino? Bueno, pues eso era...

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_Me preguntaba en qué estabas pensando"_

- "_¿Puedo hablar?"_

- "_No recuerdo haberte prohibido hablar, sólo te pido que no digas más groserías"_

- "_Hn" - _ La mejor respuesta que se me cocurrió.

- "_Cuando Natsuki me diera un masaje aquel día, yo estaba muy feliz"_

- "_Creo que me di cuenta de ello"_

- "_Sí bueno, nunca antes me habían tocado como tú lo hiciste"_

- "_¿Quieres decir que nadie te había apretado los pechos?" - _ Cínica hasta el final.

- "_Eso es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar" - _Al escuchar esto comencé a reírme, Shizuru me siguió al poco tiempo y continuó _- "Hasta ese día ninguna de mis conquistas me había hecho sentir como tú lo hiciste"_

- "_¿Miserable?"_

- "_No, yo más bien diría que satisfecha"_

- "_Te conformas con muy poco"_

- "_En realidad no, yo lo quiero todo Natsuki" - _Shizuru dejó de masajear mis hombros y posó sus labios en mi cuello.

- "_¡Oye!" - _Grité sobresaltada.

- "_Kannin na Natsuki, no pude evitarlo. Sólo quería que en_t_endieras lo que estoy diciendo"_

- "_Entiendo perfectamente, tú querías tirarme en tu oficina después de que yo terminé el masaje"_

- "_Sí, pero yo no emplearía la palabra 'tirar' contigo, yo quiero algo más" - _Me quité la venda y me senté para verle los ojos a Shizuru.

- "_¿Ah sí? Dime qué es esto entonces"_

- "_¿Habría venido Natsuki hasta aquí si se lo hubiese pedido de otra manera?"_

- "_Jamás"_

- "_Bueno, no me dejaste más alternativa" - _Sinverguenza.

- "_¿Qué hay con eso de desnudarme frente a ti?"_

- "_Eso sí fue para molestarte, aunque también me gusta tu lado arrogante" - _Esto no lo entendí.

- "_¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Me amenazarás con meterme presa para tenerme aquí el tiempo que quieras?"_

Shizuru no contestó, se puso seria y con un sólo dedo en mi frente, me volvió a recostar en su cama. Shizuru estaba sobre mí, pero no hacía nada más que verme a los ojos, pareciera como si me hipnotizara con ellos. No podía moverme, tampoco quise hacerlo, sólo estaba ahí desnuda e inerte en la cama con Shizuru, la cual no veía para cuando fuera a moverse. Después de pasado un tiempo, Shizuru comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

En ese momento pensé que me besaría y por un momento la idea no se me hizo del todo desagradable, es decir, una simple masajista como yo sin oficio ni beneficio, en la cama con una alta ejecutiva de Kyoto. ¡Sería una tontería rechazar una oportunidad como esta! Un momento... Pero si yo soy heterosexual o quizás ¿no? ¡Aght!

Inmersa en mis pensamientos no noté cuándo Shizuru posó sus labios en mi oreja, volviendo a soplar aire como lo hiciera anteriormente cuando tenía los ojos vendados, para posteriormente susurrar lo siguiente.

- "_¿Le molestaría mucho a Natsuki si hago esto?"_

- "_¿Ah?" - _ Shizuru comenzó a lamerme el lóbulo de la oreja... Ni siquiera esperó mi respuesta...

- "_O tal vez esto otro no sea grato..." _

Shizuru comenzó a besarme el cuello, a partir de este punto perdí toda resistencia, si es que alguna vez hubo alguna, ante los avances que ella hacía. Los labios de Shizuru iban y venían de mi cuello a mi mandíbula y de mi quijada hacia el hombro. Nunca pasaron de este punto, ni siquiera sus manos osaron tocarme más de donde se encontraban, ambas manos se mantuvieron en mis brazos sin intentar cambiar su posición en ningún instante. Pensé que estaríamos así por un rato más pero Shizuru optó por detenerse, inhaló sutilmente el olor de mis cabellos y finalmente susurró en mis oídos.

- "_Si continúo no podré detenerme..." - _Pues no lo hagas, quise decir, pero calladita me veía mejor..._ - "¿Natsuki?"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_¿Puedo hacer una última cosa?"_

_

* * *

  
_

**5 DIAS DESPUES...**

- "_Gracias por venir, vuelva pronto. ¡Ah, Natsuki!"_

- "_Ni un cliente más por favor..."_

- "_Pero mira las ganancias, estamos recuperándonos muy pronto, ¡no podemos parar ahora!"_

- "_He dicho ¡basta!"_

- "_Por esa actitud tuya no hemos salido de pobres"_

- "_Ganamos lo suficiente para mantener el local y nuestras carreras, ¿qué más podemos pedir?"_

- "_Mmm, no sé, tal vez si le pidieras a tu novia que nos comprara una casa para no pagar más renta..."_

- "_No seas ambiciosa... ¡Un momento qué novia!"_

- "_¿Pues tienes más de una? Natsuki infiel..."_

- "_No tengo NINGUNA"_

- "_¿Qué hay con Fujino?"_

- "_No la he visto últimamente... Está ocupada o algo..."_

- "_¿Y tu chupete?"_

- "_NO ES UN CHUPETE es una picada de un insecto, IN-SEC-TO"_

- "_Y yo me chupo el dedo"_

- "_¡Chupa esto!"_

- "_Ara, creí que nuestra sesión había borrado las malas palabras de mi Natsuki, veo con tristeza que habrá que repetirla"_

- "_¡Shizuru!" - _Grité sobresaltada.

- "_Fujino-san, nos preguntábamos si volveríamos a verle"_

- "_Tuve que salir de viaje pero estoy de regreso"_

Después de que terminara mi 'sesión' de masaje con Shizuru, ella prometió retirar la demanda con la condición de que al menos una vez por semana yo viajara a Kyoto a darle 'mantenimiento' en su casa. Accedí, pero hasta este entonces ni Mai ni yo habíamos tenido noticias de la susodicha, supuse que había abandonado la loca idea del masaje pero veo que no.

- "_He venido a llevarme a Natsuki como prometí"_

- "_Es toda suya"_

- "_¡MAI!"_

- "_Ara, ¿Natsuki no cumplirá su parte del trato?"_

- "_¡Claro que no!" - _Contestó la idiota de Mai, quien ni siquiera me dejó responder.

- "_¿Cómo va tu picada, Nat-su-ki?" - _Preguntó con malicia Shizuru.

- "_Bien, bien" - _ Respondí sonrojada.

- "_¿Qué clase de bicho pudo haberte hecho una marca tan grande como esa?" - _Inquirió Mai.

- "_En Kyoto existen mucha clase de insectos con tales propiedades" - _Como tú por ejemplo..._ - "¿Lista?"_

- "_Espera en el auto en un momento más estoy contigo" _- Le propuse a Shizuru mientras terminaba de alistar mis cosas.

- "_No tardes, Mai-han nos vemos en un par de días"_

- "_¿Un par de días?" - _Pregunté con inocencia.

- "_Claro, he tenido una semana muy complicada, el no tener a mi Natsuki cerca me ha hecho estresarme como no tienes idea, unas horas no serán suficientes para mí..." - _Gulp.

- "_¡Que se diviertan!" _- Pinche Mai.

Una vez que Shizuru salió, Mai ni tarda ni perezosa vino corriendo tras de mí para empezar con su entrevista. Las preguntas fueron las siguientes, ¿lo hicieron? ¿te gustó? ¿cómo es en la cama? ¿Fujino usa consolador? ¿hay video de ello? Esta última pregunta sí que me asustó, puesto que nunca me fijé realmente si había una cámara en la habitación, de Shizuru se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Es curioso que hasta ahora me pregunte este tipo de cosas y no en cuanto regresé, aunque tal vez eso se deba a que en aquel entonces Mai estaba más ocupada con reestablecer el negocio que nada. Así que terminé respondiéndole a Mai con un fino 'vete al carajo' y me salí de la tienda para entrar al lujoso auto de Shizuru.

Pero respondiendo a las preguntas de Mai sólo puedo decir una cosa, hasta ahora Shizuru no me había hecho ninguna proposición o insinuación de tener sexo con ella. Pero recalco 'hasta ahora', porque de esta mujer ya nada me sorprende, además lo dijo muy claro, ella lo quiere todo. Me pregunto, exactamente a qué se referirá con 'todo'. Hay veces que prefiero no darle mayor vuelta al asunto y evito pensar en nada más. Todo hubiese ido bien sino fuera porque mientras viajábamos en el lujoso auto de la susodicha, comenzó a realizarme una serie de preguntas algo inusuales...

- "_Natsuki escoge"_

- "_Hn"_

- "_Arriba o abajo"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_No te asustes, es un test de personalidad de esta revista, responde"_

- "_Ah, pues creo que arriba"_

- "_Negro o rojo"_

- "_Negro"_

- "_Francesa, italiana o exótica"_

- "_Prefiero la japonesa"_

- "_Plata u oro"_

- "_Plata... ¿Qué demonios estás apuntando? ¿Es esto de verdad un test?"_

- "_No, en realidad estoy ordenando por internet un nuevo conjunto de lencería directo desde Norteamérica" - _Dijo al mismo tiempo que apuntaba en su blackberry.

- "_Ah... ¿lencería?"_

- "_También ordené un anillo de compromiso... ¿Tiene que ser plata? ¿No prefirirías oro blanco?"_

- "_¿Anillo de compromiso?"_

- "_Expandiré mi compañía a nuevos horizontes y para pasar más tiempo con Natsuki me mudaré a la sucursal de Tokyo"_

- "_Ajá, pero eso qué..."_

- "_Viajaré constantemente y casi no veré a mi Natsuki..." - _¡Qué pena! _- "Si me ausento, mucho me temo que alguien se me adelante y te aleje de mi lado" - _Pero qué..._ - "Por lo tanto he decidido desposarte"_

- "_Ah es por eso... ¡QUÉ!"_

- "_Ara, no te vez muy feliz"_

- "_¡Pero cómo llegaste a esa resolución sin consultarme antes!"_

- "_Bueno yo deseo a Natsuki..." - _ Dijo acariciándome el rostro demasiado sugestivamente para mi gusto _- "Sé que tú también me deseas aunque te hagas a la difícil" - _Esta mujer...

- "_¿Quién demonios te dijo que con una cena, lencería fina y un anillo yo aceptaría..." - _ Entonces todo cuadró de repente... Fue la idiota de Mai, ¿quién sino ella?_ - "Shizuru yo no soy de tu clase social, búscate a otra por favor"_

- "_Está decidido"_

- "_¿Qué pasa si digo que no?"_

- "_Oh, creo que Natsuki sabe bien lo persuasiva que puedo llegar a ser..." - _Caso cerrado.

- "_Supongo que no tengo opción más que decir que sí"_

- "_Ara, Natsuki está poniendo menos resistencia de lo que me esperaba"_

- "_Shizuru, la primera pregunta de arriba o abajo..."_

Shizuru no respondió, simplemente cerró la ventanilla que daba al lado del chofer para que este no viera ni oyera nada de lo que ocurría en el interior del auto. Comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa con una inmensa sonrisa para finalmente lanzarse con toda su humanidad sobre mi cuerpo en el asiento del vehículo.

- _"Arriba por supuesto, es la posición que tomaré cuando estemos en nuestra noche de bodas, Nat-su-ki"_

_

* * *

**N/A: ** Y este sin duda fue el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida y PROMETO NO VOLVER A HACERLO!!! ¿Qué sucedió que los dos primeros salieron rápido y éste último tardó? El largo no tuvo nada que ver se los aseguro, puesto que más de la mitad de este capítulo ya estaba listo desde hace más de una semana. Lamentablemente me vine en una de esas extrañas rachas en donde perdí el sentido del humor... El gag del anillo tenía que ponerlo, esa fue la razón por la que he estado algo alterada últimamente... Pasando a otra cosa espero no haberles decepcionado, ya sé que se esperaban un lemon pero no es lo mío, no por ahora al menos. Ya sólo me queda una historia por concluir la cual está acabada, sólo me queda subir los capítulos y LISTO, tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones a menos que se me ocurra algo medio sucio... Ja ne!  
_


End file.
